One Love
by Eev
Summary: AU Inu/Kag. Certain events compel Kagome to run away and start a new life elsewhere. Can Inuyasha convince her to come back? *COMPLETE* PLEASE SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha so don't sue!

PROLOGUE:

_I never will forget that look upon your face_

How you turned away and left without a trace 

_But I understand that you did what you had to do_

_And I miss you…_

No Kami-sama please let it not be! 

Inuyasha was running hard; his mind was in a mess and all he could think about was Kagome and how events had turned out. Tonight had got to be one of the worst; firstly it was one of those nights. He glared at the moonless sky and felt fatigue kick in. Fuck this stupid body! He growled menacingly but urged himself to keep running. He could not slow down, it was too important to let go now.

He finally reached his destination and literally dragged himself up the steps to her apartment door. "Kagome, open up I need to talk to you!" his fist banged noisily against the wood. Silence greeted his demand and he gritted his teeth. _Come on Kagome_ he thought frantically, realising that there was no way she was going to open the door. He was about to yell again when another door at the other end of the hallway opened with an old woman looking quite annoyed at the disturbance. 

"She's not in there." Her voice was soft despite the expression upon her face. 

"Then where is she, old hag?" he growled impatiently. 

"She left about an hour ago. She seemed to be in a hurry." Inuyasha snorted and glared at the door. _A hurry eh? Where would she want to –? _

He froze. "No, it couldn't be… she wouldn't…" 

He kicked the door down and stumbled into her apartment, stiffening at the sight of books, music CDs, ornaments littering the floor. _NO!_ He entered her bedroom and noticed her closet doors wide open; hangers dangling without her clothes, pairs of shoes missing, lotion bottles gone… then his eyes rested on her bed and the rectangular mark imprinted upon it. Clenching his fists, he fell on to his knees, shaking uncontrollably. 

For a moment, he continued to stare at the mark as if it fascinated him. _Oh Kami-sama, what the fuck have I done?_ He finally got up to pick up her phone, listening attentively to the speaker at the other end of the line. Afterwards he stood before her open window and stared blankly into space. 

She was gone.


	2. Starting Over

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha so don't sue!**

CHAPTER ONE: STARTING OVER 

_^_^_

_I woke up in a dream today_

_To the cold of the static ~ and put my cold feet on the floor_

_Forgot all about yesterday_

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_

_A little taste of hypocrisy_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake ~ slow to react_

_Even though you're so close to me_

_You're still so distant ~ and I can't bring you back…_

_^_^_

_One month later…_

She smiled and waved to her friends before turning to run up the steps to her apartment, her new apartment that her bestfriend had so kindly offer to accommodate the then weak and trembling young girl. 

Sango Sasaki had befriended her when they had entered high school, immediately taken with one another, the two had developed a strong friendship, confiding in one another and naturally helping each other when things were down in which approximately a month ago was the case. 

She had forced her bestfriend to swear that she told no one of her whereabouts, which included her relatives and even her family. She knew that once they tracked her down they would immediately notify a certain someone she no longer wanted to think about anymore. The thought of him bought a rising anger and a trace of sadness within the girl. She could never forget… forget… she bit her lip and forced all thoughts of him out of her head. She will not aggravate herself on something that had been done and gone. She also certainly will not allow her heartache to take over her mind like it did a month ago. The memories of those nights where she would cry herself to sleep, heartbroken and disgusted at the depth of her emotion for him and how he could evoke such desperation from her. She had been shaken at the prospect. 

Fortunately, with help from Sango, she had slowly recovered from her emotional breakdown to be where she was today. Healthy and perhaps a little happier at what she had achieved. Her disappearance meant that she had to leave her University course and even her apartment. Sango had taken care of arrangements to Australia, she had always wanted to come to Australia as it provided much opportunity for her studies in History and with much improved communications, she could access various parts of the world for information relating to her interests in the subject. Sango's family wealth had also secured an entrance into one of Australia's top Universities, allowing her to mingle with one of the very best lecturers of History and further enhancing her knowledge of the subject. She knew that she owed Sango her entire life for the help she provided and grimaced at how the girl had managed to pull all this up under the amount of pressure there must have been. Sighing, she placed her bag on the counter and grabbed a cold glass of juice.  

Australia was one of the most beautiful places she had ever been to; the ocean, scenery, buildings, almost everything about the place was spectacular. The people were very friendly and she was amazed at the multicultural backgrounds in the country.

She watched the waves lap back into the ocean and breathed in the fresh sea breeze. It was a Friday afternoon and an end of another working week. She sighed as relief loosened the tension in her muscles. Her position as an assistant to a Professor in Melbourne University was a tiring one. Professor Steven Knight taught her much about World History and her interest in the subject only made Steve happier. She would file his papers and run errands around his office, while teaching her about his work in World History. She loved every minute of it despite the tension it bought after a long days work. 

The sound of her mobile phone broke through her thoughts and she wearily went to retrieve the thing. Her eyes widened a little before smiling happily and she received the call. 

"Kagome! Ogenki ne?" 

"Sango-chan. I am good. How is everything back home?"

She could feel her smiling as she talked about recent developments back in Japan. Everyone was well and she squealed to her about her engagement. 

"Congratulations!" she was so happy for her friend. The girl deserved Miroku and giggled as she recalled the boy from High School. They called him The Lech and remembered how much Sango use to slap him due to his behaviours. She smiled and also remembered how he and –

Kagome tensed as thoughts of him came back to her and bit her lip.

"Kag hello?" she jerked at the sound of her name and immediately apologised.

"Gomen Sango-chan, I was just thinking of how both of you would look at your engagement party." She felt Sango tense a little at the prospect and knew that she was thinking of how she wouldn't be there to celebrate it. 

Guilt immediately fell through.

"Sango-chan… I… I don't…"

"No, it's not your fault. I understand your situation and still respect it. You know that I would do anything to make you happy Kag and if you want to stay there, I am more than happy to comply with the idea."

Kagome felt tears sliding down her cheeks and for the hundredth time counted her lucky stars to find such an understanding and caring friend.

"S-Sango-chan… gomen…"

Sango heard the tears and cursed her foolishness. "Kag please don't cry. I'm your friend and I want to help you."

"H-How is he?"

She stiffened at the question. How is he? Inuyasha? "You mean 'him'?"

"Hai."

Sango sighed. It was the first time that Kagome had ever queried of him. After that disastrous night, she would cringe or tense whenever his name was mentioned. She had even forbidden her to say his name in her presence. "He asked about you a few days after you took off. I of course pretended that I had not known you ran away and played my 'angry-at-a-bestfriend' act." She paused and leant down to brush off a bit of fluff from her trousers. "According to Miroku, he's made some queries through private investigations to track you down but because of the confidential arrangements I made, I don't think he was able to track you down entirely. I think he only made to when you left the country, from there he has no idea where you've gone."

"I see…" Kagome murmured thoughtfully, her tears forgotten as her friend relayed the newfound information. "Does Miroku…?"

"No, he doesn't know. He believes that I have no idea where you are and that I am continually bitching about your disappearance on me. Kag, your secret's safe with me."

"Arigatou Sango-chan."

"Hey Kag, I've got to go… I think I can hear Miroku coming up the stairs. I'll keep in touch okay?"

"Hai, I better let you go."

"Alright, stay healthy. Jyane!"

"You too, bye." And ended the phone call. She placed her phone on the counter and gulped down the juice. This weekend was going to be a long one.

Sango greeted Miroku and Inuyasha at her door and gulped inwardly. _Kami-sama he did not hear my conversation…_ _please!_ Like most dog-demons, Inuyasha had sound hearing that could pick up anything from yards away… like her conversation with Kagome. Miroku smiled at her and embraced her warmly, she heard Inuyasha snort derisively and caught him averting his eyes elsewhere. She bit her lip as her gaze rested upon the hanyou. 

Despite his meticulous attire, she could see the way he almost slouched whenever he walked and the once blazing golden eyes were now dull and without light. She could see the strain lines upon his face and knew that he was a broken man inside and again wondered how on earth he could hide such feelings. It was clear that he was devastated after Kag had disappeared and she sometimes wondered what had really occurred that terrible night. She had heard both stories, similar nevertheless and she remembered seeing the guilt written all over his face when she pretended to demand what had happened that night. She sighed and greeted the hanyou, who acknowledged her with a nod and was relieved when he didn't seem to be suspicious. "I like to congratulate you both on your engagement." He glanced at both before making himself comfortable on her couch. Miroku followed suit but sat down and put his arm around her, as Sango leaned in gratefully. 

It was nice to have someone to lean against… unlike Inuyasha. She recalled the time when both Kagome and Inuyasha were crazy about each other… the time when everything was what it was meant to be…


	3. Memories Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha so don't sue! 

CHAPTER TWO: MEMORIES – PART ONE 

_^_^_

_One little moment_

_Can turn a destiny_

_And what some may say may never change_

_Has changed for you and me…_

_^_^_

_A few months before…_

Kagome groaned as the first rays of sunlight filtered through her window and she yawned sleepily. Attempting to roll over, she was stopped when an iron arm tightened around her waist and a low growl vibrated through her entire body. She giggled as Inuyasha nuzzled her throat playfully. Letting out a sigh, she smiled sleepily. "How long have you been awake?" she whispered contently

"As long as you have." He murmured into her hair and she snorted. 

"Liar!" she accused but turned in his embrace and leaned in to kiss him gently at first but with increasing passion as Inuyasha took advantage of the kiss, tilting her head for better access. That was when Kagome's mind went blank. She could feel his heart beating wildly under her palm as his hand began to drag lazy patterns up and down her spine. She shivered at the motion and snuggled further into his embrace allowing him to break the kiss to travel down the length of her throat. 

A few moments past before the two broke off breathily. Kagome bowed her head and closed her eyes. "I have to get to college… lectures all afternoon…"

He rubbed his cheek against hers and tightened his embrace before regretfully releasing her. "What time will you be back?" he yawned loudly and sat up. 

"Probably around five." She wandered to the bathroom and came back moments later, brushing her hair and tying it up into a high ponytail. Grabbing her bag she placed a light kiss on Inuyasha's lips and was about to turn away when he caught her wrist. "Wait a sec Kagome, I've got something for you." He reached behind one of the pillows and pulled out a small box. 

"Oh my goodness…" she whispered staring at the jewel wide eyed, "I can't… possibly…"

"Please?" She watched as his ears drooped a little and mouth produced a pout. She laughed at the picture he made and rolled her eyes. "You're so kawaii that it makes you look ridiculous!" she leant forward and embraced him tightly. "Arigatou Inuyasha… gomen but what kind of stone is it?" The silver chain held a small stone that dazzled brightly against the morning light. To Kagome it shone like a million stars. 

"It's a Shikon no Tama. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I _love_ it!" she allowed Inuyasha to secure the necklace and gazed dreamily at the stone. _It's was so beautiful_… and smiled as she placed another kiss on his temple. "I'll see you tonight, jyane Inu." He nodded and watched the girl leave and sighed. He closed his eyes and mumbled a few words under his breath before opening them again to feel his dog-like ears shrink and disappear beneath his hair. His eyes changed from the usual golden to a darker, almost violet colour. The fangs disappeared too and were replaced with normal white teeth. He tilted his head and studied himself before a mirror and proceeded to get ready for work. 

At a young age, Inuyasha had finished his degree and was already working his way up in the area of law. Within a year he was at the top of his firm and gathering much recognition from his colleagues and others in the business. He was quick with words, which impressed much of his friends and had a way with words, which also had his friends thinking twice before responding. 

Inuyasha was not only smart but also rather wealthy with his family being one of the most powerful families worldwide. Not only did they have youki running through their veins, they were one of the strongest breeds in both the human and youkai societies and were therefore regarded with much respect. They were also the only family to have both human and youki in their blood; hence Inuyasha's birth was both controversial and astonishing too much of the media and the general public. 

He secured his wristwatch and picked up his briefcase only to hear his mobile go off. He sighed as the familiar number flashed before his eyes and received the call.

"What do you want now Fluff?" He picked up the unintelligent mumble from his half brother before he cleared his throat. "What a lovely way to greet your brother, Inu."

He rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru was the product of his Father's first marriage that didn't go down too well according to Fluff, a little nickname that Inuyasha had bestowed upon him due to his long fluffy tail. Unlike him, Sesshomaru was a full-blooded youkai _and a damn strong one too_! He thought.

"I'm running late and your call is making it worse."

"Not my problem," and could picture his brother shrugging at the situation, "why don't you run along while I relay what I need to tell you?"

"Which is exactly what I'm doing. You know I can't do two things at the same time."

"Well you _are_ a _hanyou_." He emphasised each word with precision and caught the sarcasm in his voice.

"And a proud one too. Now spill or I'll hang up." He was now in his car, allowing his chaffier to drive him to his destination.

"It's Naraku. He's in Japan with –"

"What the _fuck_?" The news had caught him by surprise. What in sweet hell was the bastard doing _here_? Similarly, Naraku's reputation was due to his youki background and like his own, was a powerful family and one of the closest family friends to both brothers. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

"My guess is as good as yours but save the swearing because he's with the Ice Princess."

He froze at the revelation. "K-Kikyou?" 

"Uh huh. She's returned from the dead, wonder where she's been all these years?" but Inuyasha wasn't listening. His mind had already reworked itself and was beginning to ask questions. Kikyou was now going out with the bastard? He grimaced as he ended the call and turned his eyes to the passing scenery. 

Just what the fuck was going on now?

"Kag-chan!" 

Kagome turned to see her bestfriend running up the steps with difficulty, on her feet she wore platforms that were at least two inches high. She smirked as Sango stumbled forward. "What's the rush?"

"Lecture… in five… minutes…" she got out before running off again. "Later!" she called before disappearing behind the doors. She smirked and continued to walk to her lecture waving to a few of her friends before entering her room to sit down and waited for her lecture to commence. She found her fingers lacing through the chain and glanced down at the stone yet again. It really was beautiful; glimmering brightly against any light it captured and continued to turn it around her fingers admiringly. 

She was so enchanted by the jewel that someone near had to remind her of her ringing phone. Embarrassed she quickly received her call and smiled hearing Inuyasha's voice at the other end. "You embarrassed me you baka!" she accused and he chuckled warmly making her shudder inwardly. "Is there something?"

"Aa about tonight, we is dining out with another two people. Would you be available?" There was something about his voice that made her frown. Was it anger she heard in that tone? "Sure. What time?"

He named the place and time before they broke connection. She stared down at her phone for a moment and frowned once more. 

There was definitely something wrong.

Kagome entered the restaurant and checked her watch before waiting in line. She was on time, which was a relief. She didn't like to be late when meeting Inuyasha's friends; most of them were snobby when it came down to presentation. She had discovered this when she attended one of his company parties and closed her eyes as she remembered the experience. Very embarrassing. Kagome's family wasn't very wealthy but were comfortable with what they had and lived on.

She was led to a table at the far corner in another room and immediately spotted Inuyasha dressed in a tailored suit, which fitted his muscled body nicely. She discarded the thoughts and concentrated on the matter at hand only to gasp softly at their two dinner companions.

Inuyasha caught the soft gasp despite his 'human' form and picked up the slight acceleration of her heartbeat. Even in this form, his senses were attuned to every move, thought and emotion that radiated from this girl and he prayed that the bloody bitch wouldn't try anything stupid on his Kagome.

"Kagome," he held her hand and pulled her closer to him after they had embraced, "this is my friend Naraku Yamamoto and his companion Kikyou Nagasaki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kikyou smiled and reached out to hold her hands in a polite gesture. "Oh, the pleasure is mine." Kagome responded and maintained her composure. 

This woman… she felt as if she were staring at her reflection with no mirror. Her hair was piled neatly on her head with a crown of diamonds circling the hairstyle. A pair of matching earrings hung loosely and the glitter black strap dress clung to her body as if it were a second skin. The woman was _more_ than beautiful with her pale and flawless skin but there was something about those grey eyes that made her heart cold. She saw intelligence and determination but it was as if the woman held something back…

"Ah, the very beautiful Kagome Higurashi. I've heard a lot from my friend here." He winked at Inuyasha who scowled a little at the revelation. She smiled and bowed politely to him before sitting next to her date. 

What she didn't see however was the cold glare that Kikyou gave her when she spotted a certain chain around her neck…


	4. Reflections

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue! CHAPTER THREE: REFLECTIONS 

_^_^_

_It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror_

_I guess that I was blind_

_Now my reflection's getting clearer_

_Now that you're gone things will never be the same again…            _

_^_^_

Inuyasha stared into space. 

It was something that he often did ever since Kagome had disappeared from his life. He was beginning to realise how much she meant to him now; he missed her laughter, smiles and more over her kisses. He even missed her alluring scent that had somehow deposited itself in his system. 

Where ever he went he could feel or sometimes even see her. His dreams would often end up with her, running away and he attempting to restrain her with all the power he had. But she was always out of reach... 

He closed his eyes and placed his head between his hands; afraid he was going insane by just thinking about her. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that he didn't find the chain in her apartment. She had taken it with her despite the circumstances and it gave him a little hope. 

He didn't hear a certain someone entering his room until he stood before him, his shadow casting a blanket of darkness around his hunched form. He looked up to meet his brother's eyes. He sighed and got up only to be pushed rather violently back down with Sesshomaru making himself comfortable. "What do you want bro?" he growled out irritably.

"I think it's time you stop dwelling on what has happened and move on." His brother had a habit of coming to the heart of the problem. What really pissed him off was the fact that his brother could do or say things without affecting him physically or emotionally. 

"What exactly do you mean?" Inuyasha asked before approaching the window to stare beyond the cityscape.

Sesshomaru sighed. Inu could be smart and ace all his exams and tests but when it came to relationships he failed miserably. "You're too caught up. You have to stop thinking about her and –"

"I would and will _not ever stop_ thinking about _her_!" Inuyasha rounded his brother and glared furiously at his calm composure, "If you're saying that _I_ should _forget_ her then I think you've –"

"I said no such thing." Sesshomaru regarded his brother haughtily before he began to pace the room. 

"You've had a month Inu, to let the situation rest. Instead you constantly bring it up at your own free will and regret that night that began all this."

"Well what do you want me to do?" he demanded defensively, "Listen to your shit for the rest of the afternoon and make me feel all shit guilty again?"

"Guilty?" he questioned his usage of words, "Ah, the guilt."

"Just shut the fuck up bro!" he roared when the word hit home. Inuyasha could feel all the disgust and heartache pour through him yet again and he instantly growled at the fact that his brother could carelessly talk about something that hurt him like hell.

"Cool it Inu. Getting aggravated is not going to make it any better."

He gritted his teeth and forced his temper to subside. It annoyed him yet again that his brother was right. "If you're here to lecture, you're in the wrong room."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but was patient. He decided to go straight to the point. "Do you want her back?"

"If I said no, would you go?" he countered and received a pointed glare. 

Inuyasha snorted. _Would the baka stop pacing the room? It was making him fucking dizzy_. Inuyasha watched him pace back and forth before turning to admire the view. 

"The guilt is eating at you Inu. You have to realise that it is more important to find her than to dwell on your faults." He stiffened at his advice and opened his mouth to yell only to close it again. 

What could he say? Fuck you bro for being right? He sighed.

"I've made a couple of inquiries through private investigations but no one can seem to find her. It's like she's disappeared altogether."

"And you think that's enough to find her? Why don't _you_ make a few inquiries?" He stopped pacing the room and came to stand next to him.

"Me? Who could I ask? The boogie man?" 

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head. Whoever thought his motor mouth of a brother could be so baka? "What of her friends or family? She may have contacted them some time during the month?"

"I've asked her family to contact me as soon as they get any word of her, other than that, there's Sango…"

"I hear a but coming on. What's wrong with her?"

Inuyasha frowned. Sango and Kagome had been friends for as long as he could remember, as were he and Miroku. But… "I've asked her and she doesn't know."

At the corner of his eye, he watched him raise a brow inquiringly, "And you don't believe her?"

"Just the way she acts, it's so…" he paused trying to find the right words, "unconvincing." 

"Now how does that work?" 

"It's like she doesn't…" He tilted his head thoughtfully, "I just thought she might be a little determined to find her or at least angry at the fact her friend disappeared on her."   

"Well there you go! Your first suspect!" Sesshomaru punched him playfully on the shoulder and ruffled his hair. "Now you're getting somewhere."

Inuyasha smiled wanly. "Now that I think about it… maybe she _knows_ where she is. Probably protecting her somehow."

He smiled down at his little brother, glad that he was occupied with something other than thinking of the girl. He checked his wristwatch and sighed. "I got to go Inu. Good luck!" 

He turned and headed for the door only to be stopped by the sound of his name. 

"Thanks Fluff. I owe you one." He considers him for a moment before departing with a promise to contact him again.

"Oh crap!" Kagome stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom cursing every few minutes for not turning on her alarm _again_. She was getting a little forgetful nowadays and shook her head at her own folly. 

Cleaning herself up, she grabbed a matching skirt and blouse and was ready in five minutes flat. She obtained her keys and checked her mobile for any new messages before she grabbed a breakfast bar and gulped down a glass of orange juice.

She managed to catch the bus and settled herself before munching on her brekkie bar. Sighing she stared at the passing scenery before her eyes and pondered on her life so far in Australia. She was enjoying it no doubt, doing what she loved best and making new friends everyday however… 

Stiffening at her thoughts, she found herself idly twirling the chain around her neck and bit her lip. Ever since she ran away, she hadn't the heart to take off the necklace and mentally cursed at her hesitation. It was as if taking off the accessory meant a disconnection between her and Inuyasha. 

She gaped. That was the first time that she had allowed his name to slip through her guard. Was she… she…? NO!

How could she forgive him? Not after that… that night! 

_Then why do you continue to wear his necklace?_ Her conscience scorned. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to forget. 

Another working week had begun.   


	5. Questions and Answers

A/N: Thanks for your reviews mina! Thank you to ppl who defined what AU was. =) Now enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue!**

**CHAPTER FOUR: QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**

_^_^_

_Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?_

_And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?_

_Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness?_

_Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness…?_

_^_^_

Sango giggled as Miroku appeared at her doorway with flowers and card in hand. She blushed and ushered him inside. "You remembered!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck, squashing the flowers in the process.

"Of course I remembered! How could I possibly forget the first night we went out?" He tightened his hold around her before he presented the 'squashed' flowers. "Happy Anniversary!"

She smiled and placed the flowers in a vase and stood back to admire the bouquet. "Where did you get them from?"

"Oh, a florist down town. Do you like them?"

She nodded and smiled once more before turning to kiss him lightly. "Arigatou Miroku-sama…" he smiled tenderly and bent his head to capture her lips in a consummating kiss.

// DING DONG //

Miroku began to murmur something unintelligent while Sango felt her knees go weak. She distantly registered interference in what was left of her consciousness. A few moments past and she relaxed. Maybe whoever it was had–

// DING DONG //

She heard him groan in annoyance as he regretfully pulled away and could hear him panting a little. "You had better get that." She adjusted her clothing before she opened her door to a familiar looking hanyou with white hair. 

"Inuyasha! Ogenki ne? Please come in!"

"Hey Sango." He brushed past the girl and nodded at Miroku who stood up to greet his friend. "Inu! I am glad you look better."

"Arigatou Miroku. I see I've disturbed your…uh… quality time." He noted the slightly flushed face on both people and smirked. "Gomen."

Sango widened her eyes a little at Inuyasha's behaviour. Had he gotten over Kagome? Was he going to _forget_ _her_? Miroku too had noticed this and sat pulling Sango down with him. Inuyasha followed suit only opposite the couple and leaned back lazily, regarding them with a thoughtful look. "What is it Inu?" Miroku broke the silent communication between the two. Something was up.

"Oh it's nothing really," he countered with a yawn, "I just thought I might visit the bride and groom in waiting. You two must be very excited ne?"

He frowned at his friend's unusual happiness but continued with the conversation. He was going to get to the bottom of this. "Yes we are," he averted his eyes to his fiancée and smiled tenderly at her, which consequently evoked yet another blush from her. He chuckled softly and placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "later." Meanwhile he had watched Inuyasha at the corner of his eye, evoking any sort of response from their canoodling but seem to be oblivious to their gestures. He continued to watch the two with genuine happiness fleeting across his face and he knew then that there was no jealousy or any of the sorts. Something was definitely up.

"How are your inquiries with private investigations?" He decided to see what his friend's situation was with the girl. However, Inuyasha's response was not something he expected at all. Instead of the usual growl and flinch at the sound of her name, Inuyasha leaned forward with a small smile on his face. "That is exactly what I want to talk about."

So he had finally calmed down from the ordeal. _At least he was getting somewhere_ he thought before he asked, "What is it that you want to talk about her?" he noted the hanyou was not looking at him but his fiancée with a calculative look across his face.

"I was hoping your fiancée would ask that herself." He glanced down at Sango and noted she had gone still at the statement. Was there something she knew that she was hiding from both of them?

She sighed. "If you're going to ask me about her whereabouts, you're out of luck."

"So you're telling me," his eyes were intent on the girl, "that you have not seen or heard from Kagome Higurashi since that night she disappeared?" Miroku winced a little at his authoritative tone. Trust Inu to practise his law techniques in public. 

"Yes, I did not see her at all that night. Wasn't she with you?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well if you want to go down to specifics, I was with her until a certain time, though technically it wasn't at _night_ but in the –"

"Okay! I get your point!" He chuckled when she flashed an irritable glare at his friend. Inuyasha had a tendency to annoy the hell out of his fiancée with his words. 

He smiled at the couple and stood up. "I must go, I've got an appointment in a couple of minutes and I can't be late." He nodded at both and headed for the door.

"Inuyasha wait!" he stilled at Sango's voice and smiled once more before turning to face the girl, eyebrows raised inquiringly.

"Our engagement party is on Saturday night and we would love you to come." She handed him a small piece of paper and stood back. "It'll be nice if you could make it."

He read the invite and nodded once more. "I'll have to see." He turned away and disappeared, the soft click of the front door audible as Miroku came up behind her to place a kiss on her ear and laying his head on hers. 

"I hope he can make it." 

"Me too." Sango continued to stare at where Inuyasha had been and frowned. What could have possibly made him ask about Kagome after all this time?

He settled back into his car and watched the scenery pass before his eyes. "Sango Sasaki…" Inuyasha murmured thoughtfully, "smooth act…" 

The minute he had turned to her for information, her heartbeat had accelerated slightly and he could literally feel the anxiety radiate from the girl. He smiled at his newfound information and took out his mobile to make new inquiries. 

He would have to watch the girl carefully from now on if he wanted to get his Kagome back.


	6. Trouble Brewing

A/N: Arigatou for the reviews mina!! Sorry for the slow update. I had this all typed up but my comp got stuffed so it took a while to fix. Hope I didn't get anyone too grumpy! 

Well here's the next chapter and please R & R!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue!**

CHAPTER FIVE: TROUBLE BREWING 

_^_^_

_Things aren't the way they were before_

You wouldn't even recognise me anymore 

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end…_

_^_^_

"Certainly, could you hold please Ms. Bilsborough? Thank you." 

Kagome switched between intercoms and notified the professor of the phone call before replacing the headpiece. It had been a busy few days in his office and was relieved when she noted her lunch break was coming up. She would be going to her afternoon lecture this afternoon and therefore meant she wouldn't be returning to office for the rest of the day. 

Collecting her belongings, she waved to the professor and left for University in a happy mood. This was one of her favourite times of the day. Not only could she take in a fresh breath of air but also enjoyed watching people around her; children playing in the park, people commuting amongst themselves while others were merrily shopping or eating with their friends. People here had so much freedom; they were carefree about what they did and were ever so friendly. 

She entered the compound and was greeted by a few friends before proceeding to their lecture. 

"Heard we were having a guest lecturer tomorrow. I wonder who it is?"

"A guest lecturer?" inquired one of her friends, "where did you hear that?"

"Jana told me. She said she heard it from Jason or something."

The group continued to walk and entered the room to settle into their respective places. Discussion turned into murmurs as the group regarded their usual lecturer.  

"I would like to announce a guest lecturer tomorrow and would also greatly appreciate it if all of you could attend this."

Interested murmurs filled the room as another yelled out "Who is it?"

"That, I'm afraid is to remain a secret. If you want to know, I suggest you attend tomorrow's lecture." 

The class passed quickly and it was soon before their lecturer gathered his books to leave many discussing the mysterious lecturer. 

"Who do you think it is Kag?" Kagome turned to Megan, a girl who had made her welcome since she began to attend the University over a month ago. She smiled and shrugged. 

"I honestly have no idea. I've heard a lot of discussion about this during the afternoon."

"No kidding. Are you going to come to it?" They were in the hallway now, a buzz of excitement filled the hall. "Probably. I would like to know who this person is."

Megan smiled at the young girl and inwardly envied the girl's beauty. Unlike most Japanese people, Kagome had big dark blue eyes with long wavy black hair that stood out against her pale and flawless skin. She couldn't help it but noticed how boys around the campus looked at her. _Did she have any idea how many guys would love to go out with her?_

Fat chance. 

"Would you like to dine out tonight? Just the two of us?" She glanced at Megan and smiled brightly. "I would love to. What time?"

Later, she watched Megan get into her car and drive off with a hoot. Kagome waved and turned to catch her bus home only to feel her phone go off in her bag. 

"Sango-chan!"

"Kag-chan! Ogenki ne? It sounds very busy back there."

"Hai. I've just come out of my lecture. How is everything back there?" She frowned a little as she felt Sango hesitate slightly, "Everything's good here."

Kagome narrowed her eyes a little. There was something that Sango was holding back. "What is it Sango-chan? I can feel the hesitation radiating off you in waves!"

"I don't know… I mean," she heard her sigh, "Inuyasha came to me asking about you."

"Honto?" Her heart skipped a beat but she ignored it. Instead she waved at her bus and waited for it to stop. "What did you do?"

"I denied the fact that I've kept contact with you but he's not the type to be fooled."

"I see," She settled into her seat and watched the scenery pass by "is he tracking our calls?"

"Iie, I just feel like I should warn you to be careful. I know it's not likely that he'll track you down but I just _feel_…!"

"Alright, I'll be careful. Arigatou Sango-chan." She could hear Sango breath out in relief. "You sound a lot better today Kag-chan. What's been going on?"

Both chatted for another few minutes before breaking connection. Checking her watch Kagome smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks. Maybe she really was getting over Inuyasha and stiffened at the thought. Once again she was twirling that necklace around her finger and felt a pang of guilt stab through her heart. 

Maybe not.

Kagome joined Megan for dinner that night in a popular city restaurant that both girls loved to dine at. Megan's blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she wore a pair of beige pants with a tight black top. She smiled as she met Kagome in an embrace. 

"I'm glad you could make it." They settled themselves and began discussing about recent lectures they had. Exams were coming up and Kagome had a lot to catch up on, seeing as she had only attended the course for a month. 

"You'll be fine Kag. If you need any help, just call me and I'll be glad to help you."

"Thank you Megan, that's very kind of you. I'll consider the offer." She smiled and discussed other things.

"How's that job at the History department? Steve's nice isn't he?"

"Yes, he's a very nice person to work with," she smiled and added thoughtfully, "he's taught me a lot about World History and I'm loving every minute of it."

"That's really good Kag." She sighed, "I wish I could find a job as good as that." She smiled and called a waiter. 

After ordering, both got up to gather food from the salad bar talking and giggling every few minutes before settling themselves yet again.

"I've never noticed it before but that is quite a beautiful chain Kag, where did you get it from?"

She stiffened a little at the change of conversation and knew that she was talking about _that_ chain. "I got it from my Mum." She lied but produced a small smile. 

"Really? Wow, it must have cost a fortune! What kind of stone is it?"

Kagome inwardly gritted her teeth. _Calm down Kagome… she's just asking about the chain, nothing more_. "It's a Shikon no Tama apparently."

She watched as Megan widened her eyes. "Shikon no Tama?" she whispered breathlessly, "Your Mum must really love you to give you something like that!"

Kagome shrugged and changed the subject immediately. Somehow, the inquiry about the chain had plummeted her good mood. It was just a chain and nothing more so why was she sulking over something that meant absolutely nothing to her?

More importantly, why couldn't she take off the damn thing?

How could she be so weak? 

She was so deep in thought; she failed to notice another person dining at another table watching her intently.


	7. Found Out

A/N: ^_^ once again, thank you all for your reviews! ^_~ I see I keep many of you in suspense, which is good! Some of you have guess pretty accurately *coughs at "reggie"*. Keep your reviews coming in!!!

Enjoy mina-san! =)

PS. A spec thank you to "Youkai Luna Sakura" for your numerous reviews. ^_^ Yep Linkin Park ROCK ON! =P and forgive me for not using them in this chapter… GOMEN! 

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha so don't sue!**

CHAPTER SIX: FOUND OUT 

^_^

_If you feel like leaving_

_I'm not gonna make you stay_

_But soon you'll be finding_

_You can run and you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love…_    

^_^

Megan waved and watched her disappear into her apartment before driving away to her own. She enjoyed her company and marvelled at the way she could hold herself so gracefully. Kagome was definitely beautiful but there was something about those blue eyes that made her wonder about her past life. She was sure that the girl was holding something back, as she could read the sadness or was it heartache in those eyes? 

_She must have been hurt before_ and this only confirmed her suspicions when she had asked about that chain. Megan had seen it around her neck for the past few weeks now and knew it meant a lot to the girl. 

_Maybe_ _a relationship that had gone wrong?_ She pondered and secured her car.

She was so deep in thought; she didn't register a figure that had followed her every move since both girls had left the restaurant. Opening the door she froze when a soft voice called out her name.

She began to turn around when a hand covered her mouth and the intruder issued a gesture of silence.

"I won't hurt you, I'll give you that. May I come in?" Megan narrowed her eyes but nodded. _He would have hurt me by now and not asked for my permission to come in_ she thought as he took his hand away and allowed her to enter her apartment. 

She turned on the light and placed her bag and keys on a nearby table before turning around to glare at her "guest". 

"Don't ever do that again!" she fumed irritably at the youth, "You scared the shit out of me!" she accused before gesturing for him to sit.

He complied and muttered an apology. "Would you like a drink?" she asked and he nodded, asking for a glass of water. On return she sat opposite and was about to quiz him when he pulled out his hand.

"I am sorry for scaring you like this, but what I saw tonight is important."

"How did you know my name?" she countered. This guy was getting her intrigued by the second.  

"I inquired about you and your friend at that restaurant and they kindly gave me your name."

"How dare they give my –!"

"Within reason." He cut off her protest and sat back into the chair.

"What reason?"

"How long has Kagome Higurashi been here?" The question immediately had her tongue-tied. If she had heard correctly, those bloody receptionists had _only_ given _her name_ to him so how did he know Kagome's? She narrowed her eyes.

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours." 

He sighed. This girl was just as bad as those people at the restaurant. "Her family is worried about her. She hasn't contact them for the past month." He watched, as his explanation seems to satisfy the girl. She sighed. 

"She's been here for about a month. Why hasn't she contacted her family?"

"She had an argument of some sort and fled here." He shrugged, "I've been trying to track her down and here I am."

_That probably explains why she's been so sad. _She nodded thoughtfully_ and the necklace…_ it all made sense now. "I'm sorry to hear that. It's no wonder she's been a little… down lately."

He nodded. "It would be good if you could tell me what you know so I could talk to her when the time comes."

"Of course!" 

All doubts put aside, she proceeded to tell him of Kagome's daily activities since the time the two had met. For safety sake, she refused to give him her personal details. "You must understand that I cannot give you her personal details, as a friend I respect her privacy and such."

He nodded. "I respect that." He glanced down at his watch and yawned. "I should get going. Thank you for your understanding of the matter at hand."

She nodded and stood up to follow him to her door. "You never told me your name." she blurted out suddenly and he stilled.

He regarded her for a moment and shrugged, "Call me Miyagi." He grinned and turned to disappear into the night. She sighed and closed her door. "God Kagome, please be alright."

She met Kagome the next day both excited about the guest speaker and both pondering on who it may be. "I bet you it's the professor or some unheard of person from Swahili or something." Kagome smiled and shrugged. "You might just be right."

Both of them laughed as they settled into their usual lecture, which slowly piling with curious students, all wanting to know who this mysterious speaker is.

Both girls were talking when Kagome's phone went off. _Damn!_ She was about to get up to take the call outside when voices turned into murmurs. Cursing the situation, she picked up the phone and answered it. 

"Kagome! Kami-sama, you answered!"

"Gomen Sango-chan but my lecture is about to start could I ring you back later?" she frowned. Surely Sango knew she had lectures around this time on Thursday mornings? 

"Ano, this is important Kag-chan. It's about Miroku he's –"

The rest of her sentence went unheard as people around her began to groan and boo at their professor who had made his way to the front of the classroom. Both girls exchanged a look, "What did I tell you?" Megan whispered and Kagome smiled. 

However, both girls were fooled when a certain person approached the professor's side. Megan gasped.

Standing beside the professor was the youth she had met, Miyagi. "You have got to be kidding me…" 

Kagome on the other hand was in a different state of shock. "Kami-sama…" she whispered as the youth met her eyes with outright relief and curiosity.

"Kag-chan? Kagome? Can you hear me? I'm so sorry… I didn't realise until he rang me last night and…" 

But the rest of Sango's words went sailing right past her mind as she continued to stare at the youth wide eyed. 

"Kag? Are you all right? You know him yeah?" She turned to Megan and just shook her head dumbly. Why didn't she just get up and walk out right now? He couldn't stop her or beg her to stay. 

She glanced at him again and gulped.

It was Inuyasha's friend Miyagi, Miroku Miyagi.

"Kag-chan? Kagome?" Sango grimaced as she vaguely heard Kagome let out a soft curse, "I'm so sorry… I didn't realise until he rang me last night and told me he saw you at the restaurant. He didn't even tell me that he was going to be in Australia!"

Sango closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. How could she be so baka? 

"Kami-sama Kagome, gomen…" she was turning around when she froze at a sight of certain hanyou, white hair streaming around his face and golden eyes ablaze with fury.

"I-Inu…yasha…" she choked out as the hanyou entered the room, ears twitching madly and arms folded across his chest. 

_Oh shit_ she thought as she broke the connection and placed the phone on the counter. 

This was not good.

And as she met those golden eyes, she was so very afraid.


	8. Truth

A/N: OH MY GOD *Eev falls backwards on her chair* SEVENTEEN REVIEWS!!! I checked my inbox a few days ago and noted a stream of review alerts. Arigatou gozaimashita!!! I guess I'll have to start writing more angsty stories… you guys seem to LURV it!! 

Gomen mina, but I've been really really really busy lately. Sorry about this 'long awaited' chapter should I say? lol. Enjoy mina and keep up the reviews!!! =)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TRUTH**

_^_^_

_You just hit me with the truth_

_Now girl you're more than welcome to_

_So give me one good reason_

_Baby come on…_

_^_^_

He didn't know what had hit him first. 

Anger or betrayal but either way he was presently feeling both, which was not a good combination considering the situation involved Kagome. 

_The bitch dare lie to me about information regarding Kagome?_

He growled lowly, which made Sango jump nervously and it took all of his will power to prevent him from strangling the girl in one move. 

Meanwhile Sango was shaking uncontrollably, scared stiff that one move could cost her dear life. 

_Come on Inuyasha,_ she thought desperately and gritted her teeth, _say something! Don't just stand there and stare at me like a stoned bastard!_

It took him a few minutes before he could speak.

"You LIED to ME?" he roared and she instinctively covered her ears. "Just WHAT THE FUCK were you THINKING?" he had clenched his fists so tightly that his nails began to draw blood and drip like a leaking tap. If there was pain, he was oblivious to this.

"I-Inuyasha," she managed to force out, "you don't understand…"

"UNDERSTAND? That's a fucking _understatement_!" he countered angrily and barred his fangs, "Kagome ran away. I want to find her. What is so _fucking_ hard to _understand_?"

"Inuyasha, onegai…" she fidgeted nervously, "she asked for my help and I could only give her what I had to offer."

"Offer her what?" he demanded folding his arms across his chest, "a pass out of _my fucking life_?"

"INUYASHA!"

The cold voice stilled both as Sesshomaru entered the room, glaring at his little brother all the while. He turned to Sango and bowed his head apologetically. 

"Gomen Sango-sama," he narrowed his eyes and turned to face Inuyasha who had begun to grit his teeth with the barest shreds of control he still possessed, "but my little brother needs to learn control."

"She's fucking lucky that I haven't sliced her fucking throat!" he snarled before plonking himself on the couch. He snorted and closed his eyes. 

During his transformation Sesshomaru placed himself opposite and gestured for the girl to follow suit. "I think it's time you tell us what you know."

She sighed but nodded. What was the point of lying now? Miroku was probably doing the same to Kagome. 

"She was crying when she rang me that night. I couldn't understand her as she was half crying and recounting what had happened. I told her to come to my place with everything she could fit into a suitcase. I decided that she could make the choice to leave Japan or stay here. She needed comfort."

She glanced up to catch both gazes and continued with her story.

"When she decided to leave, I made arrangements for a safe passage to Australia. She had always wanted to go there to expand her historical knowledge." 

Closing her eyes briefly she went on, "For the past month I've provided her accommodation and any other essentials including a new mobile phone so I could contact her every once in a while."

"Feh it's no wonder I couldn't ring her that night." Inuyasha grumbled before gazing steadily at her, "That probably explains all the mysterious calls from your mobile that the agents couldn't track. You really planned all this well didn't you?"

Sango nodded. "Everything was covered up under my instructions. The trip to Australia, her apartment, mobile number, and yes those calls that you've seemed to have came across, they were all done confidentially."

Sesshomaru sighed in relief as Inuyasha sat forward. "And one more question," he placed his elbows on his knees and forced her eyes to meet his, "Why?"

She knew what he meant and didn't bother to pretend. How could the stupid bastard not understand?

"I'm her friend Inuyasha. When I saw her that night, she was so broken I immediately took up the opportunity to help her with all the power I had." 

She averted her eyes and admired the blue sky outside, "I know it's a bit much but I didn't want to see that expression on her face ever again. I wanted her to be happy and if she wanted to leave, despite my reluctance, I would give her the freedom to do so despite my disapproval."

She turned back to Inuyasha who continued to stare at her all the while. "Surely you must understand that." 

He considered her words for a moment more before nodding and standing up. He took out his phone and wandered outside and began dialling a number.

"I-Inuyasha…" she stammered. Sango stood up only to be stopped by his brother.

"He needs to do this." Sesshomaru gently sat her back down before wandering to the kitchen to open her fridge. "What would you like? Juice? Water?"

"Water, thank you." She watched as Inuyasha chatted away to some person on the other end. "What is he doing?" she asked as he placed the glass in front of her and sat down. 

"Why don't you ask him?" Inuyasha entered the room with a smile upon his. _What now?_ She thought and asked what had hit him. "Seems that Miroku has tracked her down too, hence your desperate call this morning?" 

Sango nodded, "Who did you ring?"

"Rang the agents. I'm leaving in the afternoon to get to Melbourne by tomorrow morning." He watched Sango's eyes widen and grinned. 

"I think it's time that Kagome and I had a talk."

_Why the hell am I still sitting here?_ The sounds of clapping knocked Kagome back into reality and realised that the lecture was over. She had not listened to a single word that had been said. 

"Kag? Are you all right?" she smiled at Megan and nodded, "Hey I'm really sorry for not telling you earlier and everything."

"Telling me earlier?" she questioned as she picked up her bag

"Yeah. I met him last night after I dropped you off." She bit her lip sympathetically, 

"I'm sorry about your family and everything…"

"Family?" Kagome frowned. '_What has Miroku got to do with my family?'_

"Kagome-sama?" 

She stiffened at the usual formality and immediately knew who it was. No use running now. She had vaguely heard Sango choke out Inuyasha's name before the abrupt disconnection. _She must be going through hell by now._

"If you would excuse me, Megan?" nodding, Kagome met Miroku and smiled timidly. _Goodness this was going to be awkward. I wonder what he is going to say._

Kagome-sama, ogenki ne?" 

"Hai, genki." She murmured and it took all of her courage to look him in the eye. He glanced around the hallway and gestured to go outside. She followed.

"I think you're due for a talk." She nodded as they both sat down on one of the benches under a clear blue sky. 

It was a beautiful day.

Miroku regarded her for the first time in weeks. He noted a difference about her, the way she associated herself around the compound confirmed the fact that she had matured somehow over the weeks. The vulnerability he usually sensed in the girl was no longer there instead; there was a confidence in her stance and the way she presented herself. He knew this from the fact that she had not scurried out as soon as she had made eye contact with him during the lecture. 

_Maybe this had taught her some good, _he reflected and began to speak.

"I think you should start from the beginning."

"Yes… you have not heard the full story?"

He shook his head. "Only bits and pieces from Sango but other than that," Miroku shrugged, "I'm still not entirely sure why you took off."

She sighed and nodded. Maybe she needed to do this. 

It had been a month since she had referred to _that_ night…


	9. Memories Part 2

A/N: =) Gomen mina for the huge delay in this chapter. I typed it ages ago but I've just been so frigin busy! .

Also, I've finally got an inspiration for my next fic! I'm working out different plots right now but I probably won't begin the actual story right away. Gomen mina (yet again!) but I can't even keep up with my work as it is! But I'll try to write up little bits so that I can work with them. 

*sigh* 

Well here is the next chapter so dig in!

P.S. Linkin Park……… =P 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: MEMORIES – PART TWO**

^_^

_I've lied to you_

_The same way that I always do_

_This is the last smile_

_That I'll fake for the sake of being with you…_

^_^ 

"Ite…" she mumbled sleepily and draped an arm across her eyes. _Stupid sunlight! I really do need to get some blinds!'_ She berated herself before stumbling out of bed.

Sometime during the morning, she had heard Inuyasha leave for work with a light kiss on her forehead and a word of…something… She frowned as she tried to recall what he had said. _Just what the hell did he say? _

Whatever it was she knew it was important.

Sighing, she made her way to the kitchen to check for any messages on her mobile. "Who is this?" she pondered on the number and shrugged. Strange…

_Hey kag, i was wondering if u would lyk 2 go shopping 2day? msg me if its ok wiv u. kikyou_

"Kikyou?" Thoughts of the woman sharpened her senses. She had been wary of her for a few weeks now despite her politeness and admiring intelligence. There was something that the woman seemed to hold against her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. 

How in sweet hell did the girl get hold of her number? Naraku? She shrugged and called her back, accepting the invitation to meet her in the city near the mall. She hadn't been shopping for a while and decided that this was a good opportunity to catch up.

How so wrong she was.

Kagome waited patiently at the designated spot and somehow felt a little nervous meeting the delicate beauty. She didn't feel relaxed around her and constantly felt as if she regarded her with much distaste. 

She hoped that it wasn't the case. 

As if on queue, the woman appeared through the main doors and waved before approaching her with practised grace. _She really is beautiful…_ Kikyou smiled and tilted her head to study her. "Come on, let's go!"

Both girls chatted while browsing through clothes and other items giggling and discussing topics that both were familiar with. _'Maybe she isn't what she seems.' _She watched the woman, as she picked up an article of clothing before discarding it to pick up another. Kagome smiled to herself, relieved that the tension she had felt between them had dissipated.

However, lunch was a different case.

The remnants of Kagome's laughter faded as Kikyou sat back to watch regain her composure. What the woman was about to discuss was something she would have never expected. 

"So how's Inuyasha?"

At that time, she thought nothing of the question and concluded that she was just being polite. "Oh he's good."

"In bed?" 

Kagome almost choked on her food. 

_Who the hell did she think she was?_ She eyed the girl suspiciously before laughing politely. "Oh, he's alright."

"Awe… really? I thought he was more than alright…"

This time Kagome did choke on her food which had Kikyou sitting back even further on her chair. 

"He hasn't told you?" her eyes were wide and she seemed a little 'disappointed' at the revelation. She sighed. 

"I suppose he hasn't told you that we use to be an item?"

Kagome shook her head. "What happened?"

"It didn't work out." Kikyou shrugged, "It was mutual so it was alright." Kagome nodded slowly.

"He also gave me a similar necklace." Her voice projected a hint of bitterness but her eyes gazed admiringly at the chain with its pendant that shone brilliantly with the light. "It's a beautiful stone. A Shikon no Tama?"

"Hai. Arigatou Kikyou-sama, it is a beautiful stone isn't it?" Kagome watched her carefully as she finally nodded her head after a long moment. _Somehow those grey eyes seem to disagree… _she thought as they continued to do more shopping.

Later that afternoon she returned to her apartment with a handful of shopping and flopped on to the couch to close her eyes. 

It had been an exhausting day and her head was spinning. _I think I've got a headache…_ she winced as the pain took its toll and continued to close her eyes until her phone went off. Groaning she rummaged through her bag to retrieve it.

"Hai?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was filled with concern and was somehow relieving all the pain in her head. Still, she continued to close her eyes. 

"Are you alright? Is everything okay back there?"

"Mmm…" she murmured, "I've got a bit of a headache but it's alright."

"Dammit, what did you do?" she winced a little at the growing concern present in his voice.

"Nothing drastic. Just did a little shopping."

She heard him sigh but let it drop. "I won't be coming over tonight," paused briefly, "meeting with a business associate over dinner… but if you're sick I'll come right away and – "

"Inuyasha, I'm fine. I really am." She smiled a little at the snort she heard, "Go to your dinner, I'll be fine."

He sighed again. She was never going to give in and he knew it. "Whom did you go shopping with?" he decided to change the subject

He narrowed his eyes as he waited patiently for her response. He could have sworn that she was hesitating at the other end of the line. 

Something was definitely wrong.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" he demanded, suspicion growing with every word.

"Kikyou. I went shopping with her."

"Kikyou?" He echoed. He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

"Hai, Kikyou. Is there something wrong?" She chose her words carefully, wanting to catch anything that would give him away. She bit her lip at the growing suspicion within her. How could she be so suspicious of someone she cared so deeply for?

"Kagome? Are you there?" 

His voice broke through her conflictions and she quickly regained her composure.

"Hai, I'm here. Gomen, but what were you saying?"

"I…eh… never mind." She could hear him shuffling papers before clearing his throat. "Are you sure you're alright? You sound… different…"

_So do you…_ She wanted to say but assured his persisting concerns. All she wanted to do was lie down and forget about this insecurity within her. How events could twist in a day, she wondered distantly…

The conversation went for a while longer before Inuyasha gave up. _Stubborn bitch!_ He thought grimly and disconnected after their goodbyes. 

Sighing, he got up to dine with his business associate. 

She had better be all right.

Kikyou unexpectedly greeted her the next morning at her front door. She was quite stunned as she welcomed her into her apartment. _How did she find my address?_

"Gomen Kagome! But I thought you may need a little company." 

She settled herself on the couch and admired the apartment with keen eyes. "Lovely place."

"Arigatou Kikyou-sama. Would you like a drink?"

She shook her head with a wave of her delicate hand. "Oh no, I won't trouble you."

Kagome shrugged but sat down opposite the girl and waited for her to make conversation. There was something about the woman that told her that she wanted to say something.

Noticing that the girl was waiting for her, Kikyou bit her lip nervously and smiled sadly with concernment in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Kagome frowned at the question. "Alright?" she was confused.

"Hai… I heard during the dinner I had with Inuyasha last night, that you were sick."

She stiffened slightly. _He had dinner with Kikyou?_ If she could remember clearly, he had said _business associate_… what was going on? 

"Dinner?" she managed to get out.

"Hai, dinner. That's why I came." She regarded her with an all-too bright smile, "we had such a wonderful time, it was such a shame you weren't there…"

_'Inuyasha? Lying t-to… me?' _She wondered dejectedly, '_NO! How could you think of him like that?'_ She inwardly cursed herself for her insecurity. '_Kikyou can say whatever she likes! She's probably jealous!'_

Kikyou bit her lip and placed one of her manicured hands to her mouth. 

"Oh goodness, who am I to say such things? You must have been sick all this time!" she shook her head as if it were her own folly, "Gomen, but we had such a wonderful time!"

_Oh yeah_…She thought sarcastically as they conversed for a while longer before leaving with an embrace and a 'get well soon'. 

She watched as the woman disappeared and swore there was a small triumphant smile upon those red lips… 

_Again!_

She cursed for not preparing herself earlier. Inuyasha had messaged her to dine with him _alone_ at seven and she was already ten minutes _late_! 

_Stupid shoe…_ she glared down at her feet recalling her luck as the heel of one of her shoes had snapped on her way out.

She entered the restaurant and was about to give her name to the bookman when she spotted Inuyasha in his human form…_with another companion!_

She dropped her bag.

Kagome froze as she took in the girl's hair styled professionally like a crown upon her head, a matching skirt and blouse enveloping her petite form and her face… _that face_! 

She stumbled backwards with a small gasp, as the woman turned around as if on instinct.

Kikyou's eyes flickered her way before she turned to meet Inuyasha's tender gaze.


	10. To Understand

A/N: I've just read back on previous chapters and couldn't help noticing how evil I've been. Almost every chapter has ended up a cliff hanger! *cackles evilly* 

Finally had the time to type and review this chapter. I see many of you *hate* Kikyou… my my, what a cruel lot you are! But I don't blame you, I mean she wants to bring Inuyasha down to hell with her? What kind of common sense does she possess? *mutters*

Better get on with the fic or you all won't liking me either. Once again thanks for the reviews! ^_^  

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me!**

**CHAPTER NINE: TO UNDERSTAND**

^_^

And in my heart I see 

_What you're doing to me_

_And in my heart I see_

_Just how you wanted it to be_

_Sweet misery…_

^_^

"And you took off after seeing them together?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I waited until… until…"

"They kissed?" She flinched a little at the thought of Inuyasha kissing Kikyou but shook her head. What was the point of denying what she had seen? The image had haunted her since that night and continued to haunt her at times during her sleep.

"W-When he embraced her."

"You took off when he 'hugged' her?" he stated disbelievingly, "Kagome-sama it was just –"

"How could you understand." 

The flat tone she imposed on each word had him still to glance at her. He almost wanted to reach out to comfort her when he saw the vacant look in her eyes. It was as if she were millions of miles away, her blue eyes staring lifelessly at the fountain standing a few meters from where they were sitting. __

"I was just so suspicious of him and it kept building up." She lowered her eyes, "And then I saw them together and everything fell apart. He couldn't even…" Kagome bit her lip, "recognise me…" 

Miroku nodded and sighed. "Do you still… trust him?"

She continued to bit her lip thoughtfully and finally shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Do you still love him?"

She glanced at the youth to regard him for a moment before turning away.

"Kagome-sama…" he began

"No and don't you try to change my mind!" she jerked up and turned on him, "You have no idea do you?" she accused shakily, "How much he hurt me!"

"I thought I had it all but how so wrong I was!" she admitted, "I was so naïve that I took everything at face value but now," she laughed bitterly, "I've learnt my lesson."

Miroku could only stare at the girl he thought he knew. _This has really taught her something… _he mused

"Do you know how it feels to see someone you care so deeply for, turn around and abuse the trust that you had for them?"

When Miroku didn't answer, she continued her outburst

"Why should I care and love him when he's got Kikyou? Kami-sama, why should he even care for me?"

"He still loves you."

"Nani?" she stuttered, totally unexpected of the admission

"Did you even ask him for an explanation?"

She bit her lip and averted her eyes. _Could she have…?_

"Surely there were questions going through your mind?"

"Oh of course there were!" she remembered how Kikyou had knew about her dinner with Inuyasha, how she had seem to know _everything_ about her, and how he could not even tell them apart and how… how…

She felt the rising anger and sadness come to its point and burst into free flowing tears. She slumped back down and shook uncontrollably as the intensity of her feelings took over her. Miroku bowed his head and put his arm around her small form, hoping that he was comforting her in anyway he could. He dare not do anything 'else' as he knew Kagome would definitely berate him for not taking the situation seriously. 

Kagome on the other hand was feeling something else, something that she had not felt in a long time. Instead of the constriction she had felt, the tears fell in pure relief as if she were truly crying for the occurred events. Somehow it was slowly releasing that tight band around her heart.

Miroku lowered his eyes and shook his head sadly, realising just how much the poor girl must have went through to get to this stage. She had been walking around; head high, ignoring the constant nagging of betrayal and heartache. 

How she did it, he would never know.

As her crying turned into sniffles, he pulled away and forced her to meet his eyes. 

"Gomen Kagome-sama…" he closed his eyes briefly at the sad picture she made but continued, "you must have went through a lot during this past month, but I hope this news will not agitate you." 

He waited until she was listening attentively before continuing, "Inuyasha… will be here tomorrow morning to… see you."

She tensed a little at the declaration but nodded. She couldn't run now, not after she felt… what? She was definitely no longer angry or feeling betrayed in any way, she felt… different. 

What did she think of Inuyasha now? Could she ever forgive him?

"At least listen to what he has to say." He noted the way she tensed at his name, "He's a broken man too and deserves to know why…"

_Why?_ Wasn't it obvious _why_ she had run away? 

Why she had backed out of a love she thought was eternity? Why…? 

She widened her eyes as realisation finally hit her hard. She had been so stupid! 

It was then when she realised just what she had to do and Miroku was right.

She had to hear Inuyasha's story.

Kagome stumbled lethargically into her apartment and dropped her shoulder bag in the hall. It had been a long day since she met up with Miroku again. They had caught up on their daily routines for the past month and dined at the restaurant down the main road. 

She noticed how Miroku seem to placate himself in front of her. Instead of the usual cheeky wink and lustful gaze she would receive from the youth, he had remained calm and even much more polite than before.

_It's the engagement _she had realised after a few minutes of surveying his actions, _he's committed to stay true to Sango for the rest of his life_

Unlike Inuyasha.

The thought had made her flinch inwardly but she maintained her composure. What was done was done and she could do nothing about it. 

Except think of how much he had hurt her…

But what hurt her and probably Inuyasha the most was the fact that she had taken Kikyou's word over Inuyasha's. She had naively believed the woman and dumped all the blame upon the person that had her heart. 

Did she even consider hearing him out? 

She sighed and opened the fridge only to hear the bell near the front door go off. Muttering something about privacy, Kagome swung open her door and was about to yell rudely when she stopped impulsively to stare at someone she clearly had not expected.

Her familiar straight hair was tied back into a simple knot at the nape of her slender neck. Her eyes were as grey as the dark clouds before a downfall of rain…

"Konbanwa Kagome," Kikyou smiled sweetly, "but may I come in?"

Inuyasha checked through Melbourne Airport receiving a few nods from those who recognised him or wide-eyed stares from onlookers. 

He had never been to Melbourne let alone Australia and the area was a new place to him. People here were so friendly and open that he had to stop bowing unconsciously before he broke his back. 

However, he wasn't at all concerned about people around him except for the one girl that had taken and broken his heart.

He had never been so nervous in his life. Did she know that he was coming? 

How would she react when she saw him? Would she spit in distaste and glare at the sight of him? 

Or would she… he gulped, not want to see him ever again?

He passed through the sliding doors and was immediately greeted by a crowd, each searching for their arrivals. 

Pushing his trolley he picked out the familiar face of his friend and instinctively looked around him for the person he had wanted to see for what seemed like forever. 

Frowning he greeted Miroku and was about to query him when he put up his hand to stop any words from making their way out.

"I tried to get her over the phone this morning but she didn't pick up."

Inuyasha tensed but continued to wait for Miroku to say more.

"I think something's wrong." 

"Drive faster you moron!"

"As much as I want to drive fast, I cannot shoot through every single red light for your sake." Miroku waited for the light to turn green before stepping on the pedal. 

The drive from the airport was tense. Inuyasha yelling and threatening every single driver who was in the way and Miroku pretending that he was anywhere but driving beside Inuyasha who looked as if someone had just knocked him over the head with a club. 

He knew the way to Kagome's apartment as he had dropped her off the previous evening, remembering the small smile she had given him and the promise she had made to accompany him to the airport to meet Inuyasha.

If there was one thing he definitely knew about Kagome it was the fact that she always kept her promises.

They pulled up before the building before Inuyasha scrambled out of the car and up the stairs in top speed. Even though he was in his human form, he still possessed much agility.

He locked the car and raced after his friend calling him to slow down and wait. Miroku climbed the stairs and slumped against the respective door, breathing and coughing as Inuyasha kicked down the door with little effort. 

Both stumbled into the room and stiffened at the sight of an apartment, cleaned out thoroughly; tables bare, carpet cleaned, bed made up and every other little thing in order. 

Miroku watched as Inuyasha walked further into the room, surveying it for any clues to Kagome's whereabouts when he noted the stiffening of his form and the grunt of disapproval that came out like a growl.

"Inuyasha?" he questioned with a frown before coming to stand beside his friend, "What is –?"

This time it was his turn to stiffen. 

Standing before the glass sliding door, arms crossed and head high was the person who had bought upon all this mess.

Her big grey eyes were calculative as she tilted her head in consideration, smiling at both before regarding Inuyasha with a steady gaze.

"It's nice to see you again, Inuyasha…"


	11. Truth & Trust

A/N: *hangs head in shame* Gotta give it to you all for being so patient with this next chapter. I've been pretty sick lately and the work just kept piling up. Gomen ne mina-san! Oh don't I love you all? You guys must be sooo pissed about all these cliff hangers that I've even been proclaimed "Queen of Cliff hangers". LOL. This one's not so bad though…it's kind of one but not…

*sigh* I don't even make sense! Thanks for the reviews guys…I'm hoping to hit 100 this time round so…*thoughtful* I won't post the next chapter if you don't keep reviewing!!! You've probably noticed that the story's winding down (if not then I'm honestly sorry!) and I'm estimating another one or two chapters before the BIG finale! Yay! Anyone have any ideas on the ending? And don't you guys worry; they will get back together again…or will they? ^_~

Arigatou Gozaimashita mina!  

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha so don't sue 

**CHAPTER TEN: TRUTH & TRUST**

_^_^_

_Shame on you_

_You could fool me once_

Shame on me 

_You could fool me twice…_

_^_^ _

Kagome paced the room in an attempt to settle her whirling mind of the thoughts and questions that surrounded her. Kikyou had always been an unexpected person in every way. She had thought that little invite to go shopping over a month ago was a sign of a friendship but knew now it was no way near that.

"And they say you lose and win some…" she murmured distantly, glancing out the window to the beautiful blue sky. Inuyasha had always said her eyes resembled the sky on a cloudless day. 

"It's like so clear and blue that you almost feel drawn into it."

"Honto ni?" she had replied back then, "me or the sky?"

He laughed. "Both, you baka!"

She smiled a little at those happy memories and now realised what he meant. Her eyes were so wide and blue that he could read every single emotion that flickered pass. She had been so naïve then, taking everything for granted. She now realised that this had taught her something valuable.

"For once I can thank Kikyou for something!" she mocked and turned away from the window to sit on the chair in the corner. She sighed and for the hundredth time that morning, wondered yet again why she was here…

Flashback…

"Konbanwa Kagome, but may I come in?"

"Kikyou…" she couldn't stop the tone of surprise escaping her lips. Since when did Kikyou 'knew' she stayed here?

She shook her head a little in an attempt to regain her composure, "Gomen for my rudeness Kikyou-sama," she replied formerly, in which she consequently received a raise of a brow, "Onegai, come in."

Kikyou walked past her, her stilettos clinking against the small tiled hallway before they faded into the carpet. Her very professional attire consisting of a tailor-made skirt with matching padded jacket did not surprise Kagome at all. It was Kikyou's way of conveying a sense of power to her. It wouldn't surprise her if she had taken a whole hour to think of what to wear on approaching her. 

"You seem well Kagome," she stated with a hint of approval, "I suppose you must be over Inuyasha?"

Again, she was not surprised by the blunt tone she employed on her last comment. Months ago she would have gaped at Kikyou's audacity to ask such a question but now Kagome felt comfortable to eye her warily before shrugging off the comment. 

"I don't know…" she admitted truthfully and sighed. Nowadays nothing seemed to make sense in her life.

"But you look so well and," she gazed around the apartment, "seem to be enjoying your life." She watched as Kikyou admired the view outside her small balcony before she returned her attention to the girl.

"I must admit this is a beautiful place. I can understand why you want to put yourself down here." 

_Oh you have no idea… _Kagome regarded her carefully, wondering what on earth she was doing here. This woman could not be trusted and didn't think she could ever be. It was as if lying and manipulating was her hobby or something.

Kikyou smiled and for once she almost thought it genuine until she read those grey eyes, mystery and amusement twinkling brightly. They said you could read a person through their eyes and what she saw in there made her uneasy.

Unlike her previous encounters with the woman, Kagome could almost feel the bleak coldness that radiated from her form and she unintentionally shivered. Kikyou was going to manipulate her again.

"Well I suppose you know Inuyasha is on his way here. Unlike you, he is obviously not entirely over the affair."

"Affair, Kikyou-sama?" she questioned levelly raising her brow at her interpretation.

"Hai. You know what I mean," she drawled lazily, "that business he did 'that night'"

"You're telling me he does _'that' every night?" Kagome lowered her head to regard Kikyou through her lashes._

She laughed. The sound sent a chill down her spine, making her curl inwardly. This woman was cold right down to the heart, full stop. It made her wonder what she had done in her life to become so…'cold'.

"Oh no!" the remnants of her laughter subsiding, "Gomen ne," she apologised, "maybe I didn't phrase myself properly." She placed a delicate hand on her chest and swallowed deeply.

"Well maybe I should ask you this," she pulled back a strand of hair behind her ear, "How do you feel about Inuyasha coming to see you?"

_A damn lot of things… _she wanted to confide but knew better to admit it. She remembered the last time she had warmed to the woman. She landed right back at square one.

"Well I suppose it is quite a surprise that he would want to see me…" she asserted carefully, "I thought he had –" she stopped purposefully, "'better' things to do."

She watched Kikyou smile a little too brightly for her liking. _That's it then, _she realised, _she's going to manipulate me but why? _she wondered

"Why do you bother with a jerk like him?" Kikyou questioned with a dismissive wave of her hand, "He's obviously not committed or whatever you want to call it."

The comment hurt but Kagome kept her face neutral. She couldn't afford to lose face against this girl; it was as if both were battling to see who would give in. It would be the last thing she would want to do in front of the girl, break down or lose her cool.   

"He's probably going to say how sorry he is about lying to you." Kikyou shook her head, a small frown appearing upon her delicate features, "Why you would listen to him I will never know."

Kagome had an urge to glare rather lethally at the girl who remained oblivious of her blunt comments. 'And you are the one who 'happened' to turn up' she wanted to stand up and slap the girl clean across the face. Something she had always wanted to do after that incident. She was getting a feeling that the incident was not entirely Inuyasha's fault and Kagome felt somewhat relieved.     

But she couldn't act without proof, something she needed to confirm her suspicions. It was then she had an idea. Kikyou was smart but maybe she could somehow turn the tables to her advantage. She just had to convince her…

She sighed and regarded her despairingly. "What do you think I should do?"

Kikyou immediately brightened at the query, "In my opinion, I think you should run and make sure he doesn't find you again."

"I could give you accommodation anywhere, just name the place and we can start planning tonight."

_Oh this is too easy… _Kagome nodded in enthusiastic anticipation. Whoever thought Kikyou could be convinced so easily?

"I was never really good with my Geography," she admitted meekly, "maybe you could –?"

"What about South America? Or even Europe?" her face brightened at another thought, "You're into a lot of History aren't you? Europe would be the perfect place to expand your interests!"

She made a show of being thoughtful, "I think you may be right!" Kagome agreed with much excitement.

Kikyou left later that evening with a genuine smile flitting across her features. _She really is beautiful… _Kagome realised with admiration, only her heart was a different case. How could people be beautiful with evil intentions? She was only smiling because everything was going her way.

_We'll have to change that… _Kagome waved with a promise she would be out of her apartment by six the next morning. This girl was good. She must have known the time of Inuyasha's flight to coincide with her leaving.

"And I will be gone by six so…" she trudged toward her room to begin packing, "he would no doubt break down that door and…" she smiled mischievously as she took her clothes off the hangers. "Oh aren't you going to hate me Kikyou?" she said triumphantly before proceeding to collect the rest of her belongings.

End Flashback…

"Kikyou."

Miroku shivered at the flat and deadly tone that Inuyasha employed on the two syllables. There was nothing in his voice that could mistake the hatred he filed for the woman. 

He didn't blame him.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" She leaned against the glass door and regarded the pair through her lashes. "You are one baka of a hanyou aren't you?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't you play games with me bitch, where is she?" Miroku gulped as he caught a red glint in his eyes. This was not good. If he lost it now, God help both of them.

"Inuyasha you had –" he began but was cut off by the glare that the hanyou gave him. He could see a tinge of red circulating those violet orbs and wondered if he could unintentionally turn into his demon form in his current situation. 

He hoped not.

"Oh you mean Kagome?" she rolled her eyes, "Don't ask me questions I can't answer."

"Kikyou, if you don't –"

"She no longer loves you."

That assertion made him stop altogether. Miroku caught the obvious pain that flashed in those eyes before he glared threateningly at the woman. Kikyou was skating on very thin ice.

"You're such a fool Inuyasha. Do you think she could ever forgive you for what you did?"

Miroku noted the way he tensed at the comment and immediately wanted to strangle the woman. It was she who had planned to break them apart and now she was blaming him?

"It's no wonder she left Japan to expand her –"

"JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP!"

Miroku silently whooped for his friend before placing a palm against his left ear.

Kikyou just smiled before refolding her arms again. "Well it's the truth isn't it? Can't face the truth Inuyasha?"

"I walked into that restaurant and you thought I was her. Doesn't that explain something?"

When he didn't reply she continued her assault.

"You stared right into my eyes and called me her name. You danced with me and yet you couldn't tell us apart."

"Why?" Inuyasha gritted his teeth to prevent strangling her in one move.

"Because both of you don't belong together." She smiled wanly, "Because you…"

Miroku frowned when he caught movement in the hall behind Kikyou. There was someone else in the apartment? He caught a receding shadow before averting his eyes toward the mirror that hung above a small table.

What he saw made him step back in shock. If he was not mistaken…  

He cleared his throat. It was worth a try and he was counting his lucky stars that it was who he thought was hovering behind that wall. 

"So you went to all this trouble to take Kagome's place that night so you could break them up?"

Kikyou frowned at the absurdity of the question but nodded all the same. "I wouldn't exactly phrase it like that but yes, that was my intention."

"Miroku you stay out of this." Inuyasha stated coldly and returned his attention to the woman. "What in your right mind enforced you to do what you did?"

"Like I said Inuyasha, both of you don't –"

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF BITCH?" Both Miroku and Kikyou had to step back at the intensity of Inuyasha's voice. Kikyou cringing and covering her ears in an attempt to prevent her eardrums from bursting. 

"WE. ARE. OVER. Full stop. Do I have to spell it out for that empty pot head of yours?"

"But Inuyasha," she began again, "you don't understand –"

"Understand what?" he interrupted

"Good question." Piped a voice, "Care to elaborate your reasons Kikyou-sama?"

All three occupants froze as Kagome entered the room, eyes containing a hint of mock curiosity and arms folded neatly before her. She tilted her head to regard Kikyou with an air of confidence. Her lips quirked into a rather triumphant smile as the woman had turned to stare in horror.

"K-Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered almost fearfully at the girl he had fallen so deeply in love with. Her hair was trimmed and layered shorter than he could remember. Blue eyes were no longer so clear but more determined than the last time he had seen her.

It was then when he realised how much his little angel had changed. She was so much mature than before, standing tall and confidently before the older woman who continued to stand and gape.

"You…" Kikyou managed to say, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Another good question." Kagome smiled sweetly, "But might I ask the same of you Kikyou-sama?"  


	12. Inuyasha's Story

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Finally hit 100! Woohoo! I've also reformatted all previous chapters so they are all in sync with one another… (I noticed I forgot to put disclaimer declarations on some of the chapters - .)

I also bought the new LP album TODAY!!! *Eev proceeds to dance frivolously around the room * and because I am in such a good mood I decided to release the first chapter of my second fic! So go and read! NOW! =P 

Well anyway, enjoy the fic mina! ^_~

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha so don't sue!**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: INUYASHA'S STORY**

^_^

_Say that I'm crazy_

_And I kind of understand_

_How I wish for this nightmare to end_

_Do you believe me?_

_When my heart is in your hands…?_

_^_^_

If there was anything better than watching two stunned faces working their mouths for responses you were definitely not Kagome Higurashi. She noted the small smile Miroku had issued and knew that he had seen her behind that wall. It was probably the reason why she had heard him ask Kikyou the question she had been dying to know the answer to.

Kikyou was one dead bitch.

"Gomen but did you say something Kikyou-sama?" she lifted a brow inquiringly. 

Kikyou continued to open and close her mouth for a moment before she finally managed to pull herself together. "So our little bitch has finally grown up." She drawled coolly.

Inuyasha began to growl lowly at the comment but both women ignored him. 

"I've got to give it to you Kikyou," she smiled, "for all the work you've done. It really taught me something… arigatou Gozaimashita." Kagome bowed as low as she could.

"I see you've picked up my tricks…" she continued to assess her

"They were not that hard to pick up," Kagome countered dismissively. She turned to Inuyasha and noted he was already staring like he had seen a ghost.

"You're not going to listen to that thick bastard are you?" She taunted

"I came here for one reason." Kagome replied levelly and continued to gaze at him. He hadn't changed one bit; still the same long white, silvery hair accompanied with wide golden eyes that were very intent on her. She could see the dark bags under his eyes and knew that he had suffered just as much as she did. She was secretly glad that he had endured what she had too.

She walked over to the couch and sat down, placing her hands in her lap and waited. It took several seconds before Inuyasha understood what she was doing before he followed suit but sat opposite.

"You are not serious?" Kikyou stared at the two and attempted to laugh only it came out choked and incredulous. Miroku wandered towards the corner of the room and leant against the wall, waiting for whatever would happen. He was only a third party and had nothing to do with this commotion.

Inuyasha sighed and began his story. If anything he needed her to understand where he was coming from…      

_One month before…_

_Shit I really hope she's okay…_

He frowned and shook his head regretfully, "I shouldn't have let her convince me like that!" Inuyasha muttered angrily to himself before giving his name to the doorman. 

He was led to a table and sat down with waiters hovering around him. Checking his watch he settled back into his chair and studied his surroundings with admiration. 

The restaurant was very exotic with the sound of trickling water and the cool atmosphere within the place. _Does the bastard have taste or what?_ This was probably Naraku's favourite place to dine no doubt. He noted the stage and karaoke bar at the centre of the room and grinned. Kagome would like that no doubt and smirked as he recalled the times she sang in the shower. She had a lovely voice and urged her to train it to do professional singing but she was never interested. 

He sighed contently and made a note to book a table for two for tomorrow night; he was going to take her here – to sing! He chuckled and caught two familiar figures approaching and stood up to greet them formally. 

_Kikyou…?_ He narrowed his eyes as the couple came toward him. _What the fuck was she doing here?_ However, he dismissed the thought and welcomed them politely.

The next evening he waited for Kagome to arrive, wanting to treat her tenderly. _She seemed all right when I saw her this afternoon…_ he had greeted her after her usual lectures and had asked about this evening…

_Flashback…_

"I would love to!" she insisted with a big smile on her face. "Are you sure?" Inuyasha watched her carefully, "I mean, you had a headache last night and I don't – "

"No! I'm fine, I really am! I'll meet you tonight okay?" she gave him a quick kiss and dashed off to her next class, leaving a very confused hanyou pondering after her.

_Was it insecurity he sensed?_ He frowned but shrugged and turned in the other direction. 

_End of flashback…_

"Inuyasha!"

The sound of his name jerked him away from his thoughts and he raised his eyes to meet hers. He embraced her and nearly shivered. _Cold? Geez, what does the bitch think she's doing?_ He noted the way her eyes were missing that usual blue sparkle and… he frowned, was that a spec of grey he saw in there?

They sat down and he regarded her with a frown. "Are you sure you're alright? You were cold and – "

"I'm fine, I really am fine." She smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly for his taste. He winced but dismissed the matter. He couldn't exactly force her out of the restaurant now. 

After ordering, he picked up her hand kissed its fingertips and watched as she shivered from the touch. "You _are_ cold you baka!" he whispered and pulled her closer to him surrounding her in all the warmth that he could muster. _Why the hell was she so fucking cold?_

He fingered the familiar necklace around her neck and smiled. "You haven't taken it off have you?" he whispered fervently into her hair and she shook her head.

"It's such a beautiful stone, I don't think I'll ever want to take it off!"

Inuyasha smiled but frowned inwardly. There was definitely something different about her voice and cursed his luck for it was one of _those nights he was without his youki power temporarily. _Great, just great!__

"Inuyasha…?" 

"Nani?" he returned

"I have to go to the powder room," he released her, "if you'll excuse me?"

He watched her walk away, stunned to the bone. _If you'll excuse me?_ Since when was she so fucking polite _to him?_ And _powder room? What the fuck was going on?_

She returned moments later with a small triumphant smile on her face, which scared the shit out of him and tilted her head in the direction of the dance floor.

"Care to dance?"

Once again, he was stunned yet again. "K-Kagome?"

She frowned and leant forward, "Are you alright Inuyasha?"

He nodded somewhat dumbfounded and followed her to the floor. Holding her against him, he noted that she was still damn cold and on glancing down, also realised how very pale her skin was. Was she trying to make him happy by agreeing to dine with him despite her condition? He closed his eyes and scolded himself for his stupidity. 

He placed his forehead against hers and gazed steadily into her eyes. _Since when did her eyes turn grey…?_

"We can go home if you want? I'm sorry I had to drag you all the way here…"

She shook her head and laid her head against his shoulder, welcoming the warmth he provided. God how she missed this…

"Are you sure?" rubbing his cheek against her forehead he nuzzled her hair and wrinkled his nose. Hairspray? Since when did Kagome start using _hairspray? _

Something was definitely not right here…

"Hai, positive." He smiled wanly at her response and leant down to kiss her. 

The touch of his mouth against hers had him immediately pulling back jerkily. Like her body, her lips were cold and he watched as those same lips pulled back into a satisfying smile. 

"Arigatou Inuyasha," she giggled and whispered into his ear, "for the kiss…"

_She's thanking me for a fucking kiss?_ Why the fuck was she thanking him for a –?

He stilled and glanced down at the girl again. Tilting her head back the truth finally hit him as he registered her grey eyes, pale skin and an all-too sweet smile.

"_Kikyou!" he roughly pushed her away and gritted his teeth as the familiar anger began to rise steadily. People around them began to back away, well aware of the hanyou's capabilities when mad. _

"Where the fuck is Kagome?" he hissed quietly, aware that they had an audience. He couldn't afford the press to write up stupid stories about a break up with his long time girlfriend.

Aware of the situation that she had established, she pulled him into an embrace and whispered softly, "Don't go scaring everyone away now will you?" smirking as she heard him growl dangerously, "I actually have no idea."

"Don't you fucking lie to me slut!" he growled out threateningly. The bloody bitch dare lie to him about this mess?

She sighed. "Honestly Inuyasha, I have absolutely no idea where she is." Her eyes wandered the room, "Take a look, maybe you'll see her seething in rage in a corner somewhere." 

He pulled away immediately at the thought of her hurt and began to look around. 

Kagome wasn't in the room and the fucking bitch knew it. "Where. Is. SHE?" he growled, hating to be the person without the answer. 

Kikyou sighed and tilted her head in the direction of the main entrance. "Try there." 

She smiled and shook her head sorrowfully, "Oh and don't come crawling your way back here Inuyasha, you know just as well as I do that you couldn't pick the difference between us." She laughed when he gave her the deadliest glare he could pull out, "Well it's the truth isn't it? Can't tell the difference between us… can't tell _which is your mate?_"

He turned abruptly, hurt plundering through his veins and made his way to the designated spot. Kikyou had hit a sensitive spot and he instantly felt guilt pour through him. How could he have not recognised his own girlfriend, his _own mate? _

He stopped just before the entrance and searched the area. Nothing except for a…

He crouched down and picked up a small bag and peered inside, stiffening at the sight of a familiar mirror, phone, wallet and other accessories that he could have named without looking any further. _Fuck no!_

He dropped the bag and ran out of the restaurant, pushing past anyone who stood in his way.


	13. Forgivings

**A/N:** Someone asked why Inuyasha had to turn into his demon form? Initially I had typed somewhere that he changed to understand and feel Kagome's emotions so that he knew that she was all right. I think I scrapped it 'cause I threw in Kikyou to provoke a dilemma between Inu, Kag and Kik. Gomen, but I must've scrapped it unconsciously. Good pick up! ^_~ So, I've decided that Inuyasha will remain in his human form unless otherwise stated.

Anyhow, enjoy this chapter… last chapter! ^_^  

**_Japanese_** **_Vocabulary_**

Baka – Stupid 

Kami-sama – God

Ganbatte Kudasai – Good luck

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha so don't sue!**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: FORGIVINGS**

_^_^_

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin… _   

_^_^_

Silence greeted Inuyasha's last words as the four of them sat quietly to reflect on their private thoughts and it was a while before Kikyou broke the peace with a laugh of incredulity. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably while Kagome glared indignantly at the woman. She had to give it to the woman who had the gall to laugh after what was an important description of that night. Then again, she would have done the same if she were in that position. Kikyou had always been too proud to admit her mistakes and she could tell it from the way she held her head high, as if she were 'The Queen Almighty'.

"Surely, you can't believe all that Kagome-chan?" Kagome narrowed her eyes upon the title she had bestowed upon her. She could call her 'whatever-chan' she wants but there was no way she was returning the favour. She was sure that this woman was behind the scheme of breaking them up. From the exchange of words that she had heard between the two, there was no doubt that Kikyou had planned it all. _She had been so baka!_

Now it was up to her to make amends between herself and Inuyasha. If she failed, at least she had tried.

Kami-sama… I hope he forgives me… 

"I don't know…" Kagome murmured, as she averted her gaze to the hanyou who continued to stare at her like she was going to disappear any minute. "I thought that – "

"You're a fool to believe any word of that… that story!" Kikyou shook her head in dismay, "Look at him carefully and tell me what you see Kagome-chan."

"Will you stop calling me _that_?" Kagome stood up and came to stand before the woman, her blue eyes flashing a dangerous blue colour. This woman had the nerve to mumble excuses and lie about her being involved in the situation? Did she not know that she had heard _everything?_

"Just what the hell are you trying to accomplish Kikyou?" She demanded finally, "You've lied to me, broken us up and now you claim that everything that came out of his mouth is _all a lie?_"

"I'm just simply telling you the truth, Kagome-ch–"

"Don't _call me that!_" Kikyou widened her eyes at the abrupt tone she imposed upon her and immediately took a step backwards. Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Kami-sama… I may dislike you but I feel so… sorry for you."

"Kagome, I'm just trying –"

"I think it's best that you leave, Kikyou." Inuyasha was surprised that his voice sounded so strong when inside he felt so numb. He wanted to berate and question her for what she had done and end their misery by silting her throat or do something close to that. Only he couldn't find it in himself to do it and it took him a few moments to realise why.

He looked up and noted the familiar grey eyes and pale skin compare to Kagome's blue eyes and pale skin. They looked the same and yet they were so different. Kikyou did what she did to alleviate the obvious jealousy within her and for some absurd reason he could find a spark of forgiveness for the woman.

Maybe it was due to the fact that he had felt that way with Kagome before. He recalled the time when she payed a little more attention to some random wolf idiot in high school, which naturally made him boil over with jealousy. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the thought but quickly willed it away. It was not the time to bring up the past – this was more important.

Kikyou regarded the couple; the way Inuyasha seemed to be angry but at the same time… was that _forgiveness_ she saw in those violet eyes? It startled her but she managed to maintain her cool façade. _How could the fool forgive her for what she had done?_ She almost shook her head in disgust before resting her eyes upon the girl who had surprised her in such a short period of time.

Kagome's blue eyes emitted an angry like aura but she also noted the new spark of intelligence in her eyes and the way it seem to glow right out at her. She had changed no doubt and continued to wonder at how someone could change so quickly.

She clenched her small hands and bowed her head. It was time for her to leave; no matter how much trouble she had provoked between the two, it was clear that they were not going to part anytime soon – she had failed. The three words left a hollow feeling inside of her. _How could she have failed?_ She trembled slightly and took a deep breath.

At least she had tried.

She looked up once more, maintaining that cool façade before she spoke her last words to the couple.

"Ganbatte Kudasai."

And without another word she turned and left the apartment, her stilettos clinking against the tiles and out into the hall.

Miroku was the first to move and mumbled an excuse to leave the apartment for the two – they needed time alone.

The soft sound of the door click evoked Inuyasha to gaze at Kagome through new eyes. She had changed over this past month. Her movements and the way she presented herself showed her maturity. Maybe this dilemma had taught them something.

"Kagome, I – "

She shook her head and it was she needed to do to silence him. With pleading eyes, she asked quietly "May I speak first?"

_Kami-sama…_ he thought in a panic, as possible scenarios of what she would say next popped into his head. Did she want to end their relationship or had she found _someone else_?

The later possibility hurt but he couldn't blame her even if she _did_ find someone else who would respect, support and love her the way he had obviously failed to do. His heart skipped a beat when she turned away to approach the long glass door to admire the view outside. A feeling of regret washed over him and he closed his eyes.

This was it. She was going to tell him to get out of her life and he didn't blame her. He deserved it either way – he'd been such a fool. He bowed his head to ready himself for the rejection.

"I've learnt a lot these past weeks and like I said, I've got to give it to Kikyou." She smiled wanly, her eyes gazing sadly at the horizon. "When I saw you with her," she took care to control her voice from trembling, "I was so angry that I wanted to walk right in there and confront you there and then but… something stopped me."

She lowered her eyes and clasped her hands before her, "The fact that you couldn't differentiate us, broke my heart. It was probably the reason why I ran away – I was just so confused and angry."

With every word she said, Inuyasha was slowly raising his head to stare at her figure by the window and tampering the feeling to defend and explain himself. He was scared that speaking might somehow break through the 'trance' she was in. He also wanted to know how she had felt and thought during that night. He swallowed and waited for her to continue.

"I thought if I ran away I could maybe clear my mind of you and let you feel how much it hurts to lose someone… if you cared about me at all." 

Smiling bitterly she shook her head at her own folly, "How wrong I was. I was kidding myself; crying myself to sleep every night afterwards, thinking of you with every minute of the day. I was disgusted at the fact that you could do this to me. I even thought I was weak at one time and willed myself to forget everything that had happened."

"But these few weeks have taught me something Inuyasha," she closed her eyes to prevent the tears forming, "I can't live without you." She heard a small intake of breath from the hanyou and bit her lip. 

"As the days turned into weeks I also realised something else." She opened her eyes and turned her head slightly, "I didn't run away because I couldn't face you, I ran because _I couldn't trust you_."

She turned to face him finally and could see a stream of emotions fleeting across his features, each having its equal share except for one; anxiety. 

It took Inuyasha several long seconds before he asked what he hoped he would never have to ask again, "What about now, Kagome? Do you trust me now?"

She had expected the question and hoped that he would understand. "I didn't at first and I blamed my actions for what you had done." Kagome shrugged, "I suppose it was easier to put everything on you than rather on me. But after a while I began to… miss you and thought myself weak until I recounted that night to Miroku." 

"I don't know how it happened but I began to see things from your point of view and realised how baka I was. I had never even considered to hear you out only believing what I had seen." She shook her head at her own folly.

"Kagome, it's not what you…?" She strode purposefully towards the hanyou and stopped a couple of meters before him, holding his gaze all the while. 

"To answer your question Inuyasha, without trust there is no love. I told you before that I cannot live without you and you mean the world to me." She bit her lip once more as a sheen of potential tears began to form, "Kami-sama…_I-I love you!_"

"K-Kagome?" he couldn't believe what she had just told him.

She smiled through the tears that were beginning to fall, "You baka! _Of course I trust you!_" and clumsily embraced him with tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha just stood there, rooted to the spot as the girl he had loved since the day he had laid an eye on her had just told him that she loved him despite what had happened. _Kami-sama what the fuck have I done to deserve such an angel as this?_

"Kagome…" he panicked at the fact that she was crying. He hated it when she cried – it tugged a weak spot in his heart. He placed his arms around her and began to stroke her hair in what he thought was a soothing gesture. She pulled back after a few moments and touched his cheek with her hand.

"I-I still don't… understand…" he placed his forehead against hers and caught her hand in his, "after what has happened, _y-you're forgiving me?_"

She smiled. He may be smart but his brains obviously didn't work in the relationship department. Closing her eyes briefly, she proceeded to explain.

"These few weeks have taught me a lot. I can't deny these feelings I have for you no matter how many times I ignore or suppress them, they are there. These feelings are so overwhelming Inuyasha that I want to feel them for the rest of my life."

"And what is so special about these feelings is that I feel them when you are around me. This…" she leant forward to kiss him with the experience that he had taught her, "is what I feel when you're with me. _I love you, Inuyasha._"

For a moment Inuyasha was lost until she had initiated that kiss. He had felt his heart begin to pound and a groan pushing its way up. The last of her words began to make sense as she pulled away to admit what he had hoped to hear one day.

_I love you, Inuyasha_…

He smiled tenderly at the girl in his arms. She was so beautiful that it almost broke his heart. He knew then that this was the girl that he had loved and will always love.

"I love you too, Kagome."

"Now that has got to be one hell of a good ending!" 

Both froze at the sound of Miroku's voice and quickly disentangled themselves.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha growled, annoyed at the interruption.

"Hey! I just came to check up on both of you and it wasn't my fault that –"

It was all he got to say as Inuyasha tackled him to the floor with Kagome standing nearby smiling at the ridiculous picture they made.

The band had finally released its hold around her heart.

**THE** **END**

LOL! JOKE JOKE JOKE! It's the **_second_** **_last_** chapter so there'll be another one. ^_^ Thanks for the reviews mina! ^_~


	14. Epilogue: Contemplations

**Disclaimer:** **Don't** **own** **Inuyasha** **so** **don't** **sue!**

**A/N:** FINALLY! Last chapter for all you dedicated readers of this fic – can't thank you enough! I had a few ideas for this chapter and decided this was the best one… I hope! . Once again thank you to everyone and I mean everyone who reviewed the story and everything, I'm so touched! I have another fic out and currently editing a few chapters so if you really liked this one go and read and see! It's kind of a dark fic but I'm enjoying writing Kagura's character… *cackles evilly*

Well anyway, enjoy this final chapter and for the third time – Doumo arigatou gozaimashita! 

**_Japanese_** **_Vocabulary_**

Oni – Older brother

Boku – Me/I (male)

**EPILOGUE: CONTEMPLATIONS **

^_^

_It's all in the way you look through your eyes_

_And when all is said and done_

_All of the fear and all of the lies _

_Are not hard to overcome_

_It's all in the way you look at it ~ that makes you strong_

_We were two ~ now we are one…_

^_^

"I'm so glad they could come!"

Sango watched as her friend and her lover swayed to the soft music on the dance floor. It was clear that they were in love and she saw this in the way Inuyasha gazed at her with an unusual tenderness that she had never seen before. Similarly, Kagome would return it with a small, slightly flustered smile, which occasionally made the hanyou laugh.

Miroku sighed contently. Everything had finally worked out. Kagome had insisted that their engagement party be on Saturday night and not the following night. "You've already sent out all those invitations, I'll hate for you to waste your efforts and ring up everyone at the change of date."

So here they were a day later celebrating his engagement to Sango, and was it a damn a surprise or what? He recalled the moment yesterday morning when the three of them had flown back to Tokyo to meet Sango at the airport…

_Flashback…_

"Kami-sama…" Sango whispered at seeing the three of them smiling, her gaze however lingered on her friend a little longer. Kagome's hair was tied back into a loose ponytail and her eyes… they were sparkling with full light. The couple looked as if they had not been separated despite the events. 

"K-Kagome…?"

"Sango-chan!" she squealed happily and dashed over to embrace the girl tightly. She couldn't believe that she was hugging her bestfriend after all this time. She had missed her so much.

"You're alright?" they pulled back and Sango's brown eyes regarded her carefully, "both of you…?"

Kagome smiled mischievously, "Made up? Oh no! Of course not! How could I ever forgive him for what he did to me?"

"Did what?" Inuyasha had stopped behind Kagome and tilted his head inquiringly. She turned and winked at Inuyasha, "We decided that we'd just be friends ne?"

"Naturally." He smiled and pulled her towards him to give her a heart-stopping kiss.

"_F-Friends?" she stuttered, "after all this you just want to be –?" noticing their actions she stopped, "Oh…"_

Miroku chuckled and put an arm around her. "Did you really think they would get tired of each other?" he watched the two, "now what about us?"

She punched him playfully and murmured, "lech" before leaning up to kiss him.

_End flashback…_

"Time for the speeches don't you think?" Miroku nodded and followed his fiancée to the stage for the announcement. He caught Inuyasha's eyes and nodded at the hanyou who turned around to face Kagome.

"You ready?" 

Kagome nodded. "I suppose I am… I only had a day to prepare this!"

He hugged her tightly, "You'll be fine. Just pretend that you're singing in the –" He laughed when she punched him hard in the arm. "I'm not going to _sing!" she glared but the smile on her lips betrayed her intended expression. _

"Come on," he pulled her gently to the front of the room and winked knowingly at his friend. "Is everything ready?"

Miroku nodded. "Go on ahead. We'll just sit here and laugh at you both."

Moments later, Inuyasha watched as Kagome made her speech to the large gathering, however he wasn't listening to a single word she was saying, only watching the way she moved, spoke and her profile from where he was sitting. 

After yesterday he had officially named her his angel, and the name suited her in every way. Not only did she appear like one, her actions toward him and other people depicted one so well. _She's my little angel that saved me from myself…_ He didn't know how he could survive without her; _I couldn't live without you either Kagome…          _

Yesterday would probably stay with him for the rest of his life. Her confessions and explanations kept running around his head and the more he repeated her words, the more he began to understand her and what she had felt during that bleak period. 

_And she forgave you, you sonofabitch! She fucking forgave you for your mistakes!_ He must have gazed at her in awe for the millionth time now. He still couldn't believe that she had taken his word over whatever that fucking bitch had said. Somewhere at the back of his mind, there was a twinge of forgiveness for Kikyou and he hoped that everything would turn out all right. But right now, his was awed at the amount of trust that Kagome had for him… _and this is the only way that I can make it up to her… He stepped up to the microphone and smiled at her before turning to his audience._

"I would start with 'ladies and gents' but then I saw Miroku and thought better of it."

A few laughs were heard as Miroku scowled at his friend from behind. Inuyasha grinned and shrugged innocently, before starting again. 

"I know you all are expecting some sort of classy lawyer speech from me, but seeing as Kagome has said much of what I wanted to say, I'll let you all criticise her aural skills, so it won't ruin my reputation."

He received more laughs as Kagome stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms. "However, I did come up here for a reason." He smiled mischievously and gestured for Kagome to come up, "Kagome's going to sing for us."

"_Nani?" a look of horror was expressed before she shook her head, "I can't!" she glared with a stubborn look upon her face._

"I'll sing with you?" when she continued to object he went down on his knees before her with the microphone and had a pleading expression across his face. "Please?"

Kagome was now blushing furiously; she was always very shy when attention was on her. What was he trying to do to her? Embarrass her? _The baka will definitely get it tonight_ she thought vengefully. 

"Well angel if you won't sing, I guess this would have to do." 

She frowned as the curtain at the back of the room was pulled down to reveal five big words: 

WILL YOU MARRY ME KAGOME?

Murmurs filled the room as Kagome stared wide-eyed at the banner that took up the entire back wall. She was in one word shocked. Glancing down at the hanyou she realised that he had produced a small ring in a heart shape box and was staring into her eyes expectantly. He spoke into the microphone once more, "You will make me a happy man if you accept?" he paused and tilted his head questioningly, "Please?"

She glanced up and read the writing again, she honestly didn't know what to say. Clearly, she had not expected this and everything had just –

But then she thought of all the time she had spent in Australia; those nights she would cry herself to sleep, do her daily activities without so much as a glance and all that heartache that she had endured to finally be convinced that the hanyou that was kneeling before her had always been true to his word and her; she'd really been a fool and it took her just over a month to realise so. Gazing down she admired his golden orbs and long white hair that she had missed so much.

"I-Inuyasha…" she whispered as she felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks, "Of course… yes…" she almost choked and bent down to embrace him.

She distantly heard clapping and whistling as Inuyasha slid the ring on to her finger – it was a perfect fit. He pulled her up and bowed his head to kiss her and she responded with all the love and trust she had within herself. She felt the familiar emotions take over her mind and soul and knew that she would love him for the rest of her life.

They were finally one.

~*~

_~Owari~_


End file.
